the_guild_of_majestic_glitter_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahlia
Category:Characters Rahlia is a red Tiefling Barbarian from the Cold Woods. She is a player character played by ChoroiBelmont. Her alignment is Chaotic Good and is currently level 12. She speaks Common, Infernal and Sylvan, but only reads Infernal. She is currently in the Emerald Enclave. Appearance Rahlia has blood-red skin and long black hair. Her eyes are fiery red and her horns sweep back from her face. She has tiger stripe tattoos on her face as well as along her arms, legs and tail. She is most often seen wearing nothing but white bikinis, often furred or scaled. She wears a tiger totem on her neck and a Cloak of Displacement on her back. Personality Rahlia is impulsive and loud. She has no modesty to speak of and seems to thoroughly love the heat of battle. However, she does not instigate fights without cause. Her favorite activity is drinking, as she frequently shows off. She keeps a drinking horn strapped to her leg so she is never without alcohol. Being a Tiefling, she encounters a lot of racism but often shows no reaction to the insults. While she does not rise to insults directed at her, she is fiercely protective of Edward and will attack if he is threatened. She also does not take kindly to damage directed at her food or drink more than her actual body. She is also not very smart, with a remarkably low Intelligence score. She often relies on Edward for the intelligent options, acting instead as his bodyguard to protect him in implementing his plan. Background Rahlia is the daughter of Kharah, an Uthgardt Barbarian of the Red Tiger Tribe and Naedis Chailliu, a Tiefling Wizard. Because if this relationship, Kharah was banished from her Tribe and Rahlia was not raised as a member of the tribe. Still, her mother made sure she was raised as a proper Tiger Warrior, which meant she was not allowed to learn to read. She also was taught to worship Uthgar the Battle Father. When she was old enough, Rahlia began traveling around the countryside. She encountered a lot of racism for being a Tiefling and began to stop caring. Often she made her money's worth in drinking competitions that she entered usually just to drink to ignore the racist slurs. She at one point signed up with a Mercenary group, harnessing her anger and weapon skills to kill for money. After only a few years she received a letter from her father. Upon asking someone to read it to her, she learned her parents were dying. With all haste she returned home but did not make it home in time to see them alive. She buried their bodies on the land, keeping her mother's sacred tiger totem necklace as a keepsake. She returned to the battlefield and found no happiness in it, almost dying from her lack of reaction. At this time she met Edward, who was acting as a battle cleric. He healed her when she was almost fatally wounded. He helped her and nursed her back to health, an act for which she swore to protect him with her life. It didn't take long for her to fall in love with him. Special Equipment Rahlia's main weapon is a Flametongue which she aquired from a Mummy Lord's pyramid. She also gained a +2 Rapier at that time. She currently has a +2 Longbow that she acquired recently when a city was under siege against cultists. She also gained a pair of Sending Stones, which she usually uses to remain in contact with Edward at all times. Adventuring Rahlia started as a beginning character for a campaign of Storm King's Thunder. At the time, Choroibelmont was running a pre-made male half-elf wizard named Rahlia. She then decided to completely rework the level-one character and became the current model of Rahlia. She was made at the same time as Edward, and it was decided that the two characters would be a couple like their real world players. During the second session, the group was surprised to discover that Rahlia was a Tiefling woman, but seemed to accept it. She threw off the disguise at that point, changing her wardrobe to her own tastes. The party seemed very accepting and she decided they were all good people. it was during this session that the group had to explain economies to Rahlia as she threatened a blacksmith for profiting while a girl was forced to beg on the street. Despite not understanding, Rahlia realized that Edward did not care for her actions and she instead simply gave the beggar girl some of her own gold. While staying in the town of Icewind Dale, they were attacked by a fleet of Ice Giants. Edward and a dwarf ally had an idea and tossed pitch all over the ship's via catapults. The dwarf wizard then cast Fireball and roasted the majority of the fleet badly enough that they were forced to flee. Rahlia and the others faced a few ground troops, one of which was a woman with two Winter Wolves. Despite repeatedly losing their weapons, Rahlia and Black Star made short work of the wolves, decapitating them both and Rahlia threw the head of one of the wolves at its giant master. The woman was upset and attacked Rahlia furiously. In her rage, she continuously dropped her weapon, and due to not paying attention to other members, the giant was defeated. In the aftermath of this event, a bar was raised in the area known as The Slippery Axe because of how many times each player and enemy rolled at Natural One and their weapon fell from their hands. Upon leaving the town, they were attacked by bandits. The leader, Neethan, was a man who seemed to try being charismatic but instead simply came off as a bully. He threatened the group, saying for them to give up their valuables and leave with their lives or be killed. Rahlia elected to murder them all, but it was all in vain as the meeting was broken up by a group of Red Dragon cultists. The group was taken captive by the cultists. However, she was able to escape, but instead of helping she simply started playing cards with her captors. This ended up working to the group's advantage as they all had fun and were released in goodwill, but was a very stupid thing to do. While investigating a ship of nobles, an ally was able make her appear as a noble woman. She was not entirely devoted to the bit and was unaware of how to act noble, but for the most part the disguise worked. When Edward and Black Star tried to get on the ship and were harassed, she stupidly growled and threatened the guard. However, the guard simply seemed to percieve her as a loud-mouthed noble brat and ignored her. Once on the ship, she settled down and partook of the ship restaurant where the food was all complimentary. She ignored the mission for the most part, engaging in exploring the cuisine rather than aiding her allies. However, when her magical disguise was disrupted and she was revealed to be a heavily-armed Tiefling, the guards responded quickly to surround her. She ignored them and continued eating. The guards could not land a solid blow on her due to her armor class and their unlucky rolls, so she made no attempt to fight, enjoying her sandwich instead. One of the guards then attacked her sandwich, which had no Armor Class. Due to her rolling a Critical 20, she Raged and then cut the man in half in a single strike. She continued to attack guards, which drew them away from the party until Edward told her to retreat. It is likely due to being a Tiefling that she does not share racial prejudices or care much for society's thoughts. When they were in an uninviting town, she only cared to have a drink at the tavern. They discovered that many people had been found dead in alleyways. While her teammates searched for the source of strange occurences, she simply started a bar fight against Black Star where they both agreed to use nonlethal damage to simply have fun. They did discern the location of a vampire and rushed to face him. However, the dwarf wizard was charmed and tried to convince them to leave. Knowing he was behaving strangely, they were able to locate the vampire exactly, The vampire tried to persuade them to simply leave as he was only killing bad people who were hurting others in this town he cared about. He attempted to charm Rahlia but it failed. Despite this, she refused to attack him and agreed with him. However, Edward and the party would not leave without a fight and she reluctantly joined only to protect her friends. She visibly cried as she killed the vampire with her magical weapons, upset that they had killed him only because of his nature. Investigating a burial ground for an item they needed, the group was assaulted by ghosts. While Rahlia saved against possession, at one point Edward was possessed by a ghost. The group restrained him and Rahlia made a joke about a rough threesome with herself, Edward and the ghost. The ghost was so disturbed that it left Edward's body. When entering the Cold Woods, Rahlia showed great joy at returning home. However, when she later saw Red Tiger tribesman, she showed regret and remorse to have to kill them. While she was fine with looting the sacred treasures for the item they needed to save the Ordning, she was very upset when Black Star stole a tiger skull from the tomb. She attacked him when he began to carve the Eye of Gruumsh into the eye, and fought with lethal force, barely losing the fight. Upon acquiring all the items they needed, they were attacked again by the bandit Neethan, who offered to let them go if they gave up all their items and relics. The group elected to fight him, Rahlia admitting from the start that she took no time to think about the offer. The group fought hard and barely came out victorious. At this time, a temporary party member that was a Kenku Trickster Cleric dropped a magic bean that formed a Mummy Lord's Pyramid over the battleground where they had been fighting Neethan. A Death Paladin appeared nearby, laughing that they had summoned so great an evil, trying to taunt the party to attack him. To his frustration, the party thanked him for the warning and went inside the pyramid. While inside, Rahlia once again proved herself as painfully honest, as she blurted all of her secrets to a pedestal in the Mummy Lord's Pyramid that demanded someone do so to progress. For this act she was temporarily cursed but saved the group with her actions. The curse manifested as a set of secondary arms, which delighted her because she could hit things twice as much. Upon exiting the Pyramid, the secondary arms vanished, which she treated with mixed emotions. Inside the Pyramid, she faced a doppleganger of herself and decided to punch it without considering other alternatives. She grappled and fought with her doppelganger until she killed it, revealing herself as the true Rahlia. She was then frustrated because she couldn't discern Edward from his doppelgänger and wasn't smart enough to think of a question that only he would know. While Edward dealt with it himself, she was powerless to help, too afraid that she would attack the real one. During a session where she was alone without Edward, she joined in a hag's feast and refused to let her team members murder the hags, determining that the hags had done nothing to harm them. She learned that the meat they were eating was human and showed no hesitation to keep eating. She repeatedly threatened to abandon her companions if they did not behave and act polite towards the hags. They later came across an old temple that demanded sacrifice. Rahlia took one look at the pictures, seemed to wisely think it over then asked for someone to tell her what it said because she is illiterate. This happened again when one of her allies sent a seahorse to scout ahead while they were in the water and the wizard wrote out what he had seen. Rahlia was very frustrated as she could not read the words and they could not talk underwater to translate. She simply charged ahead and attacked the two trolls that were stationed there, which the warning had been about. During an Elemental Evil campaign at TriCon 2018, She and Edward have showed that they shared a love for cats, as they elected to let other people burn to death so they could save one man and his cat from burning. Rahlia dove under burning debris to rescue the two of them while Edward fought a cultist demon. At some undetermined point Rahlia found an alley cat that liked her and she gave him a home in her backpack, naming him Zedd. During a later fight with the cultists, Rahlia was repeatedly banished to another realm where she couldn't protect Edward. Annoyed, she continued to drink until the cultist lost his concentration. She then helped turn the fight around and was very present when they fought a great elemental that was larger than the city. The two found their way to a place called Stardock in the Astral Plane. Rahlia was the more confused and fearful of this, taking precautions to avoid floating away, like tying Edward to herself. The two made their way through with no resistance, agreeing to take on the quest to eliminate an Epic monster. This turned out to be a Balor, which was easily dispatched. Their next mission was to travel to meet with a dragon and secure its aid. Relationships Edward: Rahlia is extremely loyal to Edward, with little regard for her own safety or health. Once when they were attacked by people attacking on bulettes, Edward was dragged underground. Instead of continuing to attack the bulettes, she elected to try digging him out instead, which could have let the entire rest of the party die. She also often moves in front of him for extra protection, giving him half-cover. Black Star: While traveling with the Orc known as Black Star, the two often fought for fun. Often they caused massive bar fights which the group used as a distraction to discreetly sneak around. Oleesa Hartseel: While growing up as an only child, Rahlia had no siblings. However, upon meeting the naive and sweet Tiefling Oleesa, Rahlia felt immediately protective of her, acting as a big sister to Oleesa. Zedd: Zedd is her cat that lives in her backpack. As such, he does very little and she still adores him. Gallery Trivia Rahlia's name comes from the root name of the House of Rahl in the Sword of Truth series. Her mother's name Kharah is also reflective of the bodyguard/friend named Cara, devoted to the house of Rahl and her father's last name Chailliu is a reference to a tribeswoman who married Richard Rahl in the books. Rahlia's sexuality is "straight" as she actively continues her relationship with Edward. He has stated that she is aggressive in the bedroom. She has also been aggressive in seducing him as she will often command him to get to her bed when she is aroused. Rahlia's miniature was custom made by ChoroiBelmont using Heroforge. Rahlia is a level 70 Great Weapon Fighter in the online game Neverwinter. Edward is the name of a Stronghold Cleric companion. There are many differences between the online character and the tabletop one, such as the fact that in the game she wields one greatsword where in the tabletop game she wields two longswords. She also worships Sylvanus in the game rather than Uthgar, as he is not a valid religion in Neverwinter. Rahlia was constructed using the Player's Handbook and the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide. Category:Player Characters